Moonlighting Reunion: 13 Years Later
by Davidsmaddie
Summary: Maddie and David are married with a 13 year old daughter, but things are on the rocks when life pulls them in different directions. Can a wedding, a murder and a chip off the old block kid bring them back together? Note: I wrote this in 2002, but never finished it. Its not the most well written story... but here it is anyway. Enjoy


Author Note: This is an alternate universe story that takes place approximately 13 years after the show ended.

Act I

BOARDROOM: DAY

We pan across a very classy, very feminine boardroom. A bunch of women and one or two men are listening intently to a voice at the head of a table. It is a familiar voice, and as we hear it rattle off sales statistics we realize that it belongs to **Maddie Hayes**. She is older but still a knockout in a power suit. She is seated at the head of the table with a logo of **"Maddie Magazine"** proudly displayed on the wall behind her.

**Maddie**: … So people are getting to know who we are. In the year since the launch of Maddie Magazine, we have attracted a respectable size readership and I have all of you to thank for that. I would however, like to build on our successes and I thought we could take this opportunity to maybe brainstorm some new and innovative marketing strategies. So… Ben, marketing is your area of expertise. I turn it over to you.

Ben is good-looking, forty-ish... The type of man that we'd think Maddie would be attracted to. Very take charge, very smart. We can tell by his demeanor that he is quite fond of her too.

**Ben:** Thank you. Okay…Marketing Strategies. I was thinking we definitely would benefit from something more hip and flashy than just your run-of-the-mill advertising campaign, what do you all think?

**Sally: **I agree**. **There is a lot of competition out there. What we need is something that sets us apart. Something special.

**Ben**: How about a contest or something?

**Ann:** Or a model search?

**Maddie**: That's been done and contests….. I don't know.

**Linda**: Maddie's right. Those things are passé. What's hip now is reality. Fear Factors and Survivors... things with an edge.

**Maddie**: I don't know if this magazine is the place for that.

**Carrie**: What if we did something deeper than that? Something I don't know…spiritual.

**Ann:** Like love. Every woman loves a good love story.

**Carrie:** What if we did a wedding issue?

**Linda**: Been done.

**Carrie**: No…no. Not just your every day, gowns and flowers guide to weddings. What if we concentrated on one couple and cover not just their wedding, but their relationship. How they met, their life and of course the wedding itself.

**Linda:** You mean we could focus on all the facets of their relationship, from pre-marital, counseling to catering to…

**Maddie**: But isn't that the type of stuff we see all the time in Bride Magazine?

**Sally:** No wait, I think Carrie is on to something. And what if it isn't just a regular wedding, but if is like a renewal of vows.

A good idea. A room full of hopeful chatter

**Carrie**: That's right! That way we could look at their marriage, too. How they stay happy. There are a whole bunch of articles waiting to be written about that.

**Ann**: And still hold on to the wedding angle with dresses and flowers.

**Maddie**: (_Starting to buy i_t) So a renewal of vows. Okay, I can see that. But where do we get the couple?

**Ann:** How about a celebrity couple?

**Sally: **Celebrities are so hard to work with.

**Ann**: But they would attract readers…

_We see Carrie has been observing Maddie who looks slightly "off" or preoccupied. In a way that only a close friend would notice._

**Carrie:** (_Eureka!_) Wait a minute! How about one of us?

**Linda**: What?

**Carrie:** Yeah, one of us. One of us who happens to enjoy a bit of celebrity, herself. One of us who has an anniversary coming up. One of us with a gorgeous husband…

All eyes on Maddie

**Maddie**: Wait a minute. You can't be serious. Me?

**Ben:** How many years has it been Maddie, ten?

**Maddie**: Thiirteen. Look, I do like this idea, but you are going to have to think of someone else. I'm busy. He's busy. We're busy. No way.

Shock cut to..

Hallway.

Maddie and Carrie talk quietly between themselves.

**Maddie**: I can't believe I am agreeing to this.

**Carrie:** I can't believe you don't see this as a good thing. This could be exactly what your marriage needs right now. A stroll down memory lane. Reaffirming your love for each other. It would be a great excuse to spend some time together.

**Maddie**: That's true. It's just… he's so busy with work and now he's helping his brother open this new night club… I don't know. There is that hopeless romantic part of him who would probably like the idea but…but lately… things seem a lot more hopeless than romantic.

**Carrie**: Maddie, that can't be true. He loves you.

**Maddie**: Yeah, right. (_A pause_) I really want to believe that. But lately… he barely comes home at night. He sleeps at the office, sometimes even at the club. When he is home…. It's like he's not. (_And then…this is hard_). Sometimes I wonder if there is someone else…

**Carrie:** Whoa, Maddie, that's crazy! He's nuts about you! Look, you said yourself he's a hopeless romantic. That's who vow renewal ceremonies were created for. Just ask him. It doesn't hurt to ask him, right?

_Off Maddie's look_ we cut to….

ST. AUGUSTINE MIDDLE SCHOOL GYM: DAY

_A girl's basketball game is getting ready to start. Girls are warming up on the floor passing balls back and forth. Referees are talking with each other. Typical pre-game things._

_Up in the bleachers we see __**Burt and Agnes Viola. **__They are watching their daughter __**Libby Viola**__, on the floor._

**Bert**: I hope she is properly hydrated before she goes out there. These girls from Holy Virgin are masochists.

**Agnes:** You know Burt, this is why Libby doesn't like you to come to games. You get so worked up.

**Bert:** It's going to be a blood bath, I can feel it. And look at those girls. They're giants! They all have at least twenty pounds on her. She's going to be trampled.

**Agnes:** Burt…

**Bert**: Is she wearing that mouth guard I got her? We've spent a small fortune on braces at least we could protect our investment.

**Agnes**: Bert!

**Burt:** I'm sorry, but that's my baby out there. (_He waves_) Hi pumpkin!

_We see a wiry girl with curly dark hair give a painfully embarrassed smile. She is standing next to her coach __**David Addison**__. He has his arm around her._

**Libby**: Oh my god, Mr. Addison can you do something about him? He is so embarrassing.

**David**: (_He glances at Viola_) Well kiddo, look at it this way, at least he's not breathing into a paper bag anymore. That's progress.

_Libby looks at David. Not buying…_

**David**: Okay ladies, bring it in!

_The girls form a huddle around David._

**David:** Alright, I like what I am seeing out there. Some good passing and some good shooting. We just got to make sure we can keep our energy up throughout the game. Cally, remember to keep your hands up. Kaitlin, mark your man, and Libby keep your head in the game instead of the boys football practice (_He motions them to come in closer.)_ Now remember the Virgins like to play rough. The Lord says "An eye for and eye" so this time, if they pull your hair you pull back!

_The girls yell and cheer and disperse across the floor._

**David**_: _Okay, two more minutes of warm up. Let's go!

**Agnes**: (_She watches Burt wipe the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief_) Honey, maybe you should go back to the office.

**Burt**: Sweetums, our daughter needs our support. Besides, I've had just about enough of that place. It's so damn depressing.

**Agnes**: Oh, come on. It's not that bad.

**Burt**: You don't know the half of it. You are answering the phones all day. You aren't with him as much as I am. (_Re. Libby_) Does she have her inhaler?

**Agnes**: Herbert!

**Burt**: I'm sorry. (_He nods to David_) David Addison is a broken man. He's miserable. He doesn't care about working, doesn't care about the cases. Even office recreation fails to interest him. I think he just wants everything back to the way it was before. You know when Maddie was around.

**Agnes**: I don't understand why he is taking it so personally.

**Announcer**: (_Over PA system_) And now your starting lineup for St Augustine Catholic Junior High….

**Bert**: The prescription is current on her contact lenses right…

**Agnes**: Shhh.. I want to hear her be announced.

**Announcer**: …Number 55 Libby Viola!

They clap. Agnes waves with pure joy as we see Libby take her place on the floor.

**Agnes:** That's my baby.

**Announcer**:….. And at guard, number seven, Alexandra Addison!

_And for the first time we see the Addison Hayes offspring. She is thirteen, and we can tell by her smile she is a happy kid. As she walks out she slaps hands and carries on in modest Addison coolness. Obviously, Miss Popularity and a friend to everyone. We also see that she looks a lot like Maddie except for her dark hair and her father's devilish smirk._

_She looks up at the stands. __**The Viola's wave**__. She waves back. She gazes at her dad who gives her a wink. She then runs out taking her place next to __**Libby**_.

**Bert**: Where is Maddie anyway? I thought you said she was coming to the game?

**Agnes:** Probably got held up at work. She'll be here.

ON LIBBY AND ALEX

**Libby**: (To Alex) My dad looks like he's gonna puke.

**Alex:** At least he didn't bring his own first aid kit this time. And just think we're only eighth graders. Maybe by the time we are seniors his game induced panic attacks will be a thing of the past.

_The girls break apart and start passing a basketball. _

**Libby**: Speaking of dads, yours doesn't look so good either.

**Alex:** Yeah, well I don't think he's been getting a lot of sleep.

**Libby**: It's not getting any better, huh? That sucks. I hate when my parents fight.

**Alex**: Are you kidding? I wish they would fight. That would mean things were back to normal.

**Libby**: My mom and dad are really worried about him. I guess he's a mess at the office, too.

**Alex**: Probably because he doesn't know what to do without my mom there.

**Libby:** She's not there at all?

**Alex**: I don't think so. She's working on her new magazine all the time. And on the weekends her publicist Ben has her go to all these press parties and stuff. Dad hates it. He doesn't even go with her.

**Libby**: So it's all over the magazine.

**Alex:** No, I don't know. I think there's other stuff too. Plus, my uncle has that new night club…

**Libby**: You mean "Eclipse" opened already?

**Alex: **Yeah**, **couple of weeks ago, and my uncle doesn't have enough money yet to hire all the bartenders he needs, so my Dad is filling in. But he's there like every night and sometimes he doesn't even come home. They don't talk or do stuff… I don't know, I guess they don't really see each other anymore.

**Libby:** That's so bazaar. One minute you're complaining about their excessive PDA and now…possible train wreck en route to Splitsville station. Bummer.

_Off Alex's annoyed look we cut to…_

_**David**__ pacing as he watches the girls in their final warm ups. He is aware of a very pretty woman checking him out. She looks very familiar to him, and she confuses his stare for interest rather than his attempts to place her. As he sits down on the bench, she slinks up next to him. _

**Racheal**: So coach, we going to win today or what?

**David: (**_Friendly_**)** I don't know, this is the toughest team in the diocese. The Virgins like to play rough.

**Racheal**: Hmm.. Interesting paradox.

_He smirks...appreciating her appreciation for double entendres. _

ON BURT AND AGNES

**Burt**: (_Watching the exchange in front of him.)_ Looks like that Bennett woman is finally circling for the kill. She's been eying him for weeks.

**Agnes:** She's harmless.

**Burt:** Look, she's like drooling on him.

**Agnes**: Well, I feel sorry for her.

**Burt: **I can't believe you. Haven't you any sense of loyalty**? **She is trying to move in on you best friend's husband, for heavens sake. I would think you should feel a little more than sorry.

**Agnes**: Look Burt, her husband just left her with three kids in a place she has lived in for less than a year. She works as a nurse sixteen hour days in an inner-city emergency room. I don't think she gets out much. She's probably just lonely.

**Burt**: _(Re. David_) A lot of that going around.

ON DAVID AND RACHAEL

**Racheal**: You do a good job with these girls. Chelsea loves the team, says you're a great coach.

**David**: Thanks.(_Suddenly realizing)_Oh! I thought you looked familiar. You're Chelsea's mom.

**Racheal:** (_Extending her hand_) Rachel Patrone. Well, Bennett, actually. I'm going back to my maiden name. Getting divorced.

**David**: I'm David. David Addison (_Shaking her hand but his attention is on the court)_ Callie, eye on the ball, honey! Sorry.

**Rachael:** No, I'm sorry. You have a game to coach…

**David:** No, I mean, "I'm sorry." You said you were getting divorced.

**Rachael**: Oh, thanks. Yeah, it's hard, you know. On me, on the kids, especially Chelsea. She really misses a male figure in her life.

**David**: I hear ya. Chelsea seems okay to me, though. She's a good kid.

**Rachael:** Thanks. (_And then.)_ You relate to the kids well. I like that in a guy. Which one is yours?

**David:** Alexandra. Alex. ( _Not seeing her on the floor he pulls out his wallet and flashes her picture)_ She's the point guard.

**Rachael**: Oh, she's the spunky one with the temper.

**David:** (_Laughs_) That's the one.

**Rachael**: (_Looking at his wallet_) Hey, what's with the photo of Maddie Hayes? You a fan or something?

**David: **You could say that. She's my wife.

**Racheal**: Oh, you're married? (_Glances sat his hand.)_ Oh, I ah, I didn't see a ring.

**David**: Huh? (_He looks down in a slight panic_) Oh… I've been helping out at my brothers bar washing glasses and stuff. (_He digs around in his pockets_) Hmm…. I must have left it by the sink at work.

**Racheal**: Yeah, I know how that goes. My husband owns a few bars himself, he never wore his ring at work much either. His girlfriend didn't like it.

David: _(Amused)_ Ah, ha.

ON BURT ANDAGNES

**Burt**: She's undressing him with her eyes. That vixen, that harlot.

**Agnes**: Burt, they're just talking.

**Burt**: She's just so obvious.

**Burt:** Look I know we are both trained observes as our profession dictates, but with all due respect my sweet, my eyes are a little bit more trained then yours.

**Agnes**: Well detective or not, I know it takes two to tango, and I don't think David Addison wants to dance

ON RACHAEL AND DAVID

**Rachael:** Huh, so you're married to the Blue Moon Girl. You two must make beautiful kids.

**David: **Thanks, actuallyAlex is our only one.

**Rachael:** One was enough, huh?.

**David**: (_Non plussed_) No, we wanted more but …we were lucky just to have her.

**Rachael**: Oh, I was just..I didn't mean…I was just making conversation.

**David**: No, it's fine.

**Rachael**: Really, people's fertility issues are none of my business.

**David:** Getting pregnant was never the problem, it was staying pregnant that was the trick.

(_A little shocked by his own openness_.) So…

**Rachael:** (_Lightening the mood)_ Well, Alex seems like a great kid. She looks just like your wife, except for the hair of course.

**David:** (_Slightly flirtatious, running his hand over his almost bald scalp_.) You mean that she has some…

**Rachael**: No, No! I just meant that it's dark. She has dark hair.

**David**: I'm kidding!

_They laugh, and to the casual onlooker it may look very much like these people are enjoying each other's company. From across the floor, __**Libby**__ sees the exchange too. She is still passing the ball with __**Alex.**_

ON LIBBY AND ALEX

**Libby:** Hey, Al?

**Alex:** Hey, what?

**Libby**: Do you think your parents would ever really get a divorce?

**Alex**: (_Slightly alarmed, she holds the ball in her hand)_ Why? Did you hear something? Did your parents say something?

**Libby**: No. But other people….. have been talking.

**Alex**: Who? Who's been talking?

**Libby**: Look, I don't want to start anything…

**Alex:** Lib, come on. You are my best friend. You're like my sister. You got to tell me!

**Libby: **Okay! Okay**!** (_A beat_) Chelsea Bennett said that your Dad and her Mom were going to "talk."

**Alex:** What do you mean, "talk?" What did she say?

**Libby:** Nothing against you! You know how she wants to be like your best friend.

**Alex:** Libby..spill..please!

**Libby**: (_A big breath. This is hard._) Okay. Today during bell choir practice, Chelsea passed a note to Cally and I saw it. It said that Chelsea's mom wanted to go out on a date with your dad. Look, don't get upset, okay. It's no big deal. It's probably you know, just the grapevine.

Alex looks around. Rachael and her father chatting, Chelsea obliviously throwing the basketball with Cally. Back again at her dad. Tapping her foot. Hayes temper beginning to flair. She strides over to Chelsea.

**Libby:** Alex, where are you going!

**Alex**: To prune the grapevine.

**Libby**: (_Under her breath_) Shit.

**Alex**: Hey big mouth!

_**Alex**__ grabs a ball out of __**Kaitlin's hands**__ and violently bounces it off __**Chelsea's head**__. She falls to the floor_.

**Alex:** (_Con'_t) Got anymore stories you want to tell?

**Chelsea** is a waifish little girl. The small demure type always looking to be liked

**Chelsea:** (_ head._) Ow! What was that for?

**Alex**: You know exactly what that was for! You got a story to tell, I'd love to hear it.

_People are picking up on this melee. A referee comes over._

**Burt**: What's going on over there?

_Alex shoves Chelsea back to the ground. _

**Alex**: Take it back you little liar! Take it back!

**Chelsea**: Take what back? Alex, I don't know what you are talking about!

**David: **Hey! Hey! What going on over here?

**Alex:** Nothing!

Chelsea gets up, brushes herself off.

**David**: Libby, what happened here?

_Alex shoots her a "keep quiet" look._

**Libby**: Um…I'm not sure, Mr. Addison.

**Chelsea**: Geez Alex, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.

David watching her, studying her for any indication.

**David**: Alex, apologize to Chelsea. Alex!

_Alex doesn't move._

**David**: (_Raising his voice, very parental_) Hey, are you hearing me?

_Referee who has been watching steps in._

**Ref:** Look, I don't know what this is all about but Junior High rules are pretty strict about fighting. I got to throw her out of the game.

**David**: Wait a minute, this is resolved.. right? This is resolved! And anyway they're teammates.

**Ref**: Doesn't matter. Fight is a fight is a fight. She's out.

Alex jerks away from her father and stalks toward the locker room.

**David:** (_Hands Libby his clipboard_) Give this to your Dad and have them start the game. I'll be right back.

LOCKER ROOM

_Libby sitting on a bench, now more mad at herself than the girl. David comes in and sees her sitting there_.

**David**: (_Half mad_) You going to tell me what that was about?

**Alex:** Can I just be left alone, please?

**David**: Not until to give me some sort of explanation for what just happened out there. You were about to turn her into road pizza.

**Alex:** It's nothing, Dad.

**David**: Well, nothing got you tossed from the game.

**Alex:** Daddy, did Chelsea Bennet's mom ask you out on a date?

**David:** (_Blindsided_) What are you talking about?

**Alex**: Mrs. Bennett. Chelsea Bennett told everyone that here mom was getting a divorce and that she was hanging out with you…

**David**: (_Honestly confused_) Mrs. Bennett? Who's…?

**Alex**: You were just talking with her out there.

**David**: (_Realizing)_ Oh, her? Baby, I just met her two minutes ago.

**Alex**: And where's mom anyway? You should be talking to her instead.

**David:** Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What is this about? What does your mom have to do with this?

_Alex just sits there with tears in her eyes. She looks up at her dad like a little lost child_.

**Alex**: Daddy, is there something wrong with you and mom? I mean between you and mom.

**David:** (_Covering_) Honey no, were just ..no..

**Alex**: I'm too old not to notice. I know something isn't right and some kids were talking about it…I just got upset out there. I'm sorry.

Dumbfounded. He sits down on the bench across from her, looking her in the eye.

**David**: Angel, I'm not going to lie to you and say that things are all hunky dory at home right now. But I can tell you this. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts. You are the most important thing, and if you are unhappy or if someone or something is hurting you, we want to know about it, okay?

**Alex**: Okay.

**David**: And as far as your mom and I go, it's not your place to worry about it. We're the grownups and we'll worry about that. Got it?

**Maddie **(_O.C.)_ Alex, are you in here?

**Alex:** (_Knows what's coming_) I'm here, mom.

**Maddie**: (_To both)_ What's going on here. Agnes just told me you were thrown out of the game for fighting. What happened?

**David**: Just a little war of words.

**Maddie**: Well are you okay? Did you get hurt? David you should really say something to the Virgin coach. Those girls are vicious.

**David**: Alex wasn't exactly the one on the receiving end.

**Maddie**: (_Calmer._) Oh… well.. At least you're not hurt. She looks down her daughter obviously sad. What was all this about?

**Alex**: (_She glances up at her dad.)_ Chelsea Bennett was talking behind my back, I got upset and… _(trying to gloss over)…_I handled it wrong. I'm sorry.

**Maddie**: Well I hope you apologized to her because she is sitting out there with her eye swollen shut….Alex.

She sees her parents look down at her. Both TOGETHER in the same room focused on the same thing for the first time in a long while. Overwhelmed. Tears come to her eyes. She wipes them away.

Maddie: Honey, are you okay? What is it?

She shakes her head.

**Maddie**: Sweetheart, if you are upset or angry about something, we want you to tell us. You can tell us anything.

**Alex**: I know, mom. Really. I just don't feel like talking right now.

_David reaches out to caresses her head. _

**Alex:** Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking out there. I guess anger management is a gene I don't have. Mom, I'd like to go home. I'm not feeling very well.

**Maddie**: _(Unsure_) Okay. Get your things. I'll meet you in the car.

**Alex**: Daddy. I'm sorry about the game _.(She steps up on the bench to reach his cheek for a kiss. She heads out the door.)_ Oh my god, Mr. Viola is making them wear football helmets!

**David**: Not again. Tell him I'll be there in a minute.

**Maddie**: What's gotten in to her? She can't just go around hitting people.

**David**: I know and I talked to her about it and she won't be doing it again. I think she learned her lesson.

**Maddie:** What did that little Chelsea say anyway?

**David**: Who knows? Look, its over. Forget about it. Alex will be fine.

**Maddie** (_Sees a small window of opportunity. Takes his hand_.) How about you, you fine?

**David**: (_A beat to look at her. Tensely_) Sure. Of course.

**Maddie**: _(Just as tense)_ I'm sorry I'm late, but I was home putting dinner on. Roast and potatoes. Chocolate milk. All your favorites. (_She slides her hands down his arms and pulls them around he_r) I've got something I want to talk to you about.

**David**: (_A little standoffish_) That sounds great but I promised Ritchie I would tend bar at the club tonight and then I have to stop at the office...

**Maddie**: Oh…. well…

**David**: (_Seeing her disappointment trying to ignore it.)_ It's just I have a lot to do at the office…

**Maddie: (**_Trying to make light_**)** Sure, sure. Maybe if you get in early, we can have a late dinner. Just you and me.

A long, uncomfortable moment

**David: **Look, I better get back out there before Burt gets them saying a Rosary. (_He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.)_ I'll see you later.

**Maddie: **(_Watching him go)_ Yeah. Later.

MADDIE'S HOUSE: NIGHT

_This is the first time we have seen Maddie's (Now hers and David's house) in thirteen years. Just as impeccably decorated as we last saw it, except it seems warmer. Like a family lives there. __**Maddie**__ and __**Alex**__ at the diner table in front of way to much food. The mood is quiet, maybe a little a sad._

**Alex:** (_Overwhelmed_) Wow….there sure is a lot of food here

**Maddie**: I made too much, didn't I?

**Alex:** Um… no.( _Picks up a heaping bow of mashed potatoes_.) I was just thinking how totally hungry I was for mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, sweet potatoes….

**Maddie**: I guess I'm not used to not having your father here.

**Alex**: That would explain the starchy food. I learned in health class that you crave them when you're depressed.

**Maddie**: (_A little too defensive_) I'm not depressed! What makes you think I'm depressed?

**Alex:** Hey listen, I got a note from Mr. Tabor my bio teacher. He wants you to sign it.

_She pulls it out of her pocket and slides it across to her._

**Maddie:** What did you do now?

**Alex:** It's actually what I didn't do, if you want to get technical about it.

**Maddie**: No homework for the third day in a row. Alex…

**Alex:** Hey look, it's basketball season and dad held extra practices last week. And then I had other commitments…

**Maddie:** "Other commitments." That's all you got? I'm used to Addison caliber excuses.

**Alex:** Well, I am under a lot of stress theses days. I come from a broken family, you know. Some times we kids suffer.

**Maddie:** That's the kind of material I was looking for. Wait a minute, what are you talking about? You don't come from a broken home.

**Alex:** (_Avoiding_) Now, if you just sign this, I will be on my way.

**Maddie:** Alex, sit down.

**Alex**: Mom….

**Maddie**: Sit!

_She does, reluctantly_.

**Maddie**: Look sweetheart, I know things are a little…off.. around here and I know you have noticed ..but…

**Alex**: Is this the speech when you say, "no matter what goes on between you and Dad you guys will always love me?" Cuz if it is, I can save you about ten minutes and three pages of dialog because he already had it with me.

**Maddie**: He did?

**Alex:** Yeah, and I know all that.

**Maddie**: Good.

**Alex:** So I'll be upstairs…

**Maddie:** Alex, I'm not finished. Look, I'm glad you know this has nothing to do with you, but I can see you are upset.

**Alex**: Mom..

**Maddie:** Alex this is me. I know you. You and your father have the same look when you're trying to avoid something. Baby, I know how crazy it is around here, but I want you to know that if you have a problem or have something to say, we want to hear it.

**Alex**: Mom, I know.

Clearly not wanting to talk, Maddie relents.

**Maddie:** Okay, look. I'm not that hungry either. Why don't you head upstairs and do your homework, and I'll clean this all up.

**Alex**: Okay…(She eyes her mother a moment, worried.) Mom, are you alright?

**Maddie:** (_Forced)_ I'm fine. I'm just…You know what? I have a few errands I have to run. I'll be back in a little while.

Alex nods and watches her go..

Fade out.

ECLIPSE NIGHT CLUB: NIGHT.

_A trendy bar. Dark, classy, place with well-dressed, good-looking people drinking Manhattans and Martinis. Ritchie Addison is behind the bar smoking a cigarette mingling with the clientele. Maddie comes through the door dressed as trendy as the place in great fitting blue jeans and a black leather jacket._

**Ritchie**: Hey, sis!

**Maddie**: Hi! Hey, it looks like a good crowd in here tonight.

**Ritchie**: Sure does. A few more weeks of this and I'm looking at a brand new BMW and a trip to Aruba. What can I get you?

**Maddie**: How about a white wine.

_As he gets her drink, she looks around the place. Meatmarket. Her gaze falls on a weird-looking fat guy with a very attractive, very young woman._

**Maddie**: Ritchie, over there. That's Al, your partner right?

**Ritchie**: That's right. And I know what you're thinking, but I asked for ID before I served her. Pretty good fake.

**Maddie**: What? His wife was unavailable this evening?

**Ritchie**: He's getting divorced. Pretty messy too, I guess. I don't know, maybe he just needs a friend. You know a shoulder to cry on…

**Maddie**: Looks like he's interested in more than just her shoulders.

**Ritchie: **(_Appreciating the view_) She does have some nice…shoulders…Well, it's none of my business. I am only his business partner not his conscience. His personal life is personal.

**Maddie**: (_Cautiously_) Is that your policy with all your employees?

**Ritchie:** (_He knows_) Ah, is that why you're here? Hunting down hubby?

**Maddie**: He said he was working here tonight.

**Ritchie**: He was but then he headed to the office. Said he had some work to catch up on.

_She nods, looking blankly at her glass. _

**Ritchie**: (_No bullshit)_ Trouble in paradise, huh?

**Maddie**: Maybe. He hasn't said anything to you at all about me..or us?

**Ritchie:** (_He thinks about this for a minute_) Alright, I normally don't stick my nose or anything else where it doesn't belong, but I will admit I have noticed Davie a little down lately. But that's it. Come on, he loves you. You're everything to him. You know that.

**Maddie**: I want to believe that Ritchie, but lately...

**Ritchie:** I think he just misses you.

**Maddie**: If he misses me, why doesn't he want to spend time with me?

_A very pretty girl in a very short skirt leans across the bar for a napkin._

**Sarah**: Hey Ritchie, where's David?

**Ritchie**: Sorry honey, he's off tonight.

**Sarah**: Dam, it won't be ladies night without him. Tell him Sarah and the girls missed him, won't ya?

**Ritchie**: Will do. (_Off Maddie's unamused look.)_ Okay, I know what you're thinking and let me be the first to tell you he's not interested. Why would he be? He's married to the woman of his dreams. The woman of most men's dreams.

**Maddie:** Thanks.

**Ritchie**: Let me say this. I readily admit that I know nothing about women, but I do know something about being a man. Men like to feel needed by the women they love. You got this big magazine now all by yourself. Other men are sniffin' around.

**Maddie**: Oh, Ben? Please.

**Ritchie**: Men are like dogs. You got to throw us a bone once in a while. We like to know that you care.. that we are appreciated.

**Maddie:** You know, the magazine is doing a special issue on couples reaffirming their wedding vows. I was going to ask him if he wanted to do it for our anniversary. You know, we'd make a big deal out of it. I thought maybe it would be good for us.

**Ritchie**: Who says it wouldn't?

**Maddie**: I know he hated it when I started the magazine but I figured he'd just get over it. It's just so strange. He's not one to hold back if something is bothering him.

**Ritchie:** Don't take this the wrong way, but you couldn't be overreacting?

**Maddie**: Ritchie, Alex asked me tonight if we were getting a divorce.

**Ritchie**: (_Makes an "ouch" face. Puts his hand over hers)_ Look Sis, you know how much I love you guys. I'm like your biggest fan. Like I said, he loves you. You'll work it out.

**Al**: Hey Rich, I just found this next to the sink in back. Looks like a wedding band. Probably belongs to one of the waiters. (_Winks at Maddie_) Definitely not mine.

Maddie immediately recognizes it.

**Ritchie: **Thanks**.** I'll hold on to it.

**Maddie**: I'LL hold on to it. (_She takes it in her hand, looks at it_.) It's David's.

**Ritchie**: Are you sure?

**Maddie**: Of course I'm sure. The date of our wedding is engraved on the inside

_Her face clouds_.

**Ritchie:** Hey Maddie, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

**Maddie**: I've never known him to take it off.

**Ritchie**: Look Sis, I hate to see you guys like this. He said he was going to the office. Why don't you go and have yourselves a chat?

Dissolve to….

…

ALEX"S BEDROOM: NIGHT

_Alex is lying on her bed phone to her ear. She is talking to Libby._

**Libby**: So, how nailed are you for today's game?

**Alex**: Two weeks grounded. I figure I can get it down to a week for good behavior.

**Libby**: Thank God your father came back to the game. We were losing big time with my dad in charge.

**Alex**: Don't be so hard on him. It's not every kid who has a personalized first aid kit.

**Libby**: Don't remind me….Speaking of parents…did you talk to them?

**Alex:** I tried. I just don't know what to say to them. They're both so messed up. My mom was pretty sad at dinner. I think she went out to find him.

**Libby**: What about you Alex? Are you okay?

**Alex**: (_A chinch in the armor_) I'm okay…it just seems like it's getting worse. It's like they have run out of reasons to be around each other. The only time they ever even talk anymore is about me.

**Libby**: I can totally relate to that. That's why Steve and I broke up last month. Other than having the same Spanish teacher, we didn't have any common interests.

**Alex**: I just was something I could do about it.

**Libby**: You know what would be cool? If you planned a family vacation together so you guys would have to spend time together.

**Alex:** Libby, I didn't say I wanted to hang out with them. I just want THEM to hang out with them.

**Libby**: What they need is like a case to work on together. Something that they couldn't pass off to my parents. Something important.

**Alex**: I get what you are saying…So a case that only they could solve. A case involving a common interest.

**Libby**: Oh My God! I got it! What is there biggest common interest?

**Alex**: What?

**Libby:** You! Alex! You!

**Alex:** I don't get it.

**Libby**: Don't make them spend time with you, make them spend time ON you!

**Alex:** Wait a minute, so what you are saying is that I should be their case.

**Libby**: Yeah!

**Alex**: What do you mean? Like get into trouble and cause them problems so they have to be parental.

**Libby**: Yeah, act like you do, but step it up a notch.

**Alex:** Wait a minute, wait a minute. So what you are saying is that if I require more parental supervision, maybe they would be around more.

**Libby**: That's right.

**Alex**: That good, but I wish I had some help. Like a mild family crisis or forced imprisonment…

**Libby**: Yeah….. like remember in history class they taught us that the best war strategies was when battle was waged from multiple fronts.

**Alex**: I wouldn't know I haven't been to History in a while…. Wait a minute. I got a beep. Someone's calling on the other line…..Hello… no they can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message? I'm their daughter… Yes, that's my uncle Ritchie…Yes, I'll try and get a hold of them right away… Thank you..(_She flips back to Libby)_ Oh my god, Libby Great news! My uncle's just been arrested for murder!

BLUE MOON ELEVATOR: LATE NIGHT

_She rides up deep in thought. Preparing herself for confrontation. As she steps off she almost bumps into Agnes and Burt._

**Maddie:** Woah! Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

**Agnes:** What are you doing here at this hour?

**Maddie:** I should be asking you two the same thing.

**Burt:** Oh, we just had a few loose ends to tie up. Anselmos.

**Maddie:** What is it with those Ansalmos? Every generation seems to get into more and more trouble.

**Burt**: (_Sensing the need for girl talk)_ Honey, how about I get the car and meet you by the elevator.

**Agnes**: Sure..Okay.

**Burt:** Goodnight, Maddie.

**Maddie**: Goodnight

**Agnes**: So, is Alex okay? She seemed pretty upset at the game.

**Maddie**: Yeah, I just wish I knew what set her off. It's not like her to start fights like that. Libby hasn't said anything to you about it, has she?

**Agnes:** No, not a word.

**Maddie** So…he's here huh?

**Agnes**: He is but he's not. You know what I mean_.(A pause)_ I'm glad you are here to talk with him.

**Maddie**: Yeah, well… wish me luck.

**Agnes**: Good night.

Maddie walks thoughtfully down the hall through the Blue Moon door. This is the first glimpse we have seen of it in twelve years. Totally updated, state of the art. It is clear that they have truly built it up to a complete success.

_She looks around a moment, as if she hasn't been there a while. She makes her way to David's office. She looks around, wistfull. We notice it is no longer his but Burt's office._

CUT TO

_David is sitting at her, now his, desk pretending to work. It is dark, except for the dim light of the desk lamp He is obviously troubled. He thumbs through a few papers when something catches his eye. It is a picture of Maddie, Alex and himself in happier times. He picks it up thinks better of it the puts it back down. _.

**Maddie**: Hi ya, stranger.

David jumps. She stands in the doorway, bathed in shadow

**Maddie**: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I looked for you in your office but it looks like Burt took it over…

**David**: Yeah, I moved in here about a month ago. Figured you didn't need it anymore…

**Maddie**: Oh, good idea. I guess I haven't been here in a while.

**David**: Guess not.

_Very painful pause._

**David:** What are you doing here? **Maddie:** What are you doing here?

She walks to the office.

**Maddie: **I ah, went to the club to look for you and Ritchie said you were here. I thought I'd drop by…. for a couple reasons actually. I thought maybe we should talk.

**David:** _(Avoiding_) I've got a lot of work to catch up on here… Murders, assaults, frauds… and that's just the Ansalmo's

**Maddie: **_**(**__Being a good sport_) Sounds interesting. Anything I could help you with?

**David:** You're kidding right?

**Maddie:** Why would I be kidding?

**David**: Oh, well surprise, surprise, Mrs. Addison. I didn't think you had the time or interest in us little people anymore. Should I curtsy or kiss your feet?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: So what else?

**Maddie**: What else, what?

**David:** You said you came here for a couple different reasons…

**Maddie**: Right, well like I said I was at the club and Ritchie wanted me to give this back to you. (_She pulls his ring out of her pocket, laying it in front of him.)_ It was by the sink in the back room. He thought you might be missing it.

**David**: (_Looks at it a moment. Little reaction_) What did you think, I left it on purpose?

**Maddie**: I didn't say that.

**David:** No, but you were thinking it.

**Maddie**: (_Confused as hell_) What's wrong with you?

**David**: Wrong? (_Picking up files, heading for the door_) I don't know you tell me? What's wrong?

**Maddie: **David, I have never seen you like this before.

**David**: Seen me what? Busy? Well, when you run a business all by yourself, it happens. Oh, of course you probably know that being a media mogul now and all.

**Maddie**: David, why are you treating me this way?

**David:** (_He blows by her. Out the door, through the outer office, into his old one. Maddie following_.) Personal issues shouldn't be addressed on company time…

**Maddie**: David, please! (_Maddie grabs him and pulls him to face her. Tears in her eyes_.)

Please, I can't stand this anymore!

**David**: (_Yelling_.) What is "this"? What can't you stand?

**Maddie:** This…this rift between us. I don't know what going on, but for months you have been copping this attitude with me. I don't know if it is anger or hurt or what but…

**David**: So this is all on me…

**Maddie**: This isn't about blame, David. I just want to some answers. I want to know why you are so angry with me. I want to know why you avoid me, why you ignore me. I have to run all over the city just to have a conversation. You're never home. You haven't touched me in weeks. I lay in bed at night and I wonder where you are…who you are with.

**David:** Where I am? What I'm doing? **Maddie:** .. What am I supposed

What about you, huh? Where are you? to think? You don't even wear your ring

I'm your husband, Maddie and I have no clue anymore. …Yeah, and I'm your

what is going on in your life. New job, new life. wife, remember? You don't understand!

It's like I don't know you anymore! It's like I don't know you anymore!

**Maddie**: David, please stop yelling.

**David:** What, was Blue Moon not good enough for you? What am I to you? Just some jerk who was holding you back, right?

**Maddie:** David, please…

**David**: So, what Blue Moon bores you? It's not challenging enough. Your magazine stimulates you.

**Maddie**: It's not that at all David! It's just something I did on my own, a side interest that grew. I don't know. Something I did that… I could be proud of. (_Realizing the really poor choice of words)_ I didn't mean…that came out wrong.

He sits on the edge of his desk arms folded. That hurt

**David**: (_Very quiet_.) This was never good enough for you, huh…. I, me, this, me and you...

**Maddie**: No, that's not what I meant!

**David:** … So was Blue Moon like, a side job until something better came along?

**Maddie: **I can't believe you re saying this!

**David**: (_Explosion_) Why do you have to ruin everything we have spent 16 years to build? We had a good business and a good marriage and you traded that all in for some rag. How is that supposed to make me feel?

**Maddie:** David, I love you! I would never trade in what we have for anything. You have to know that.

David shooting daggers

**Maddie**: You know having my own magazine has always been a dream of mine and I can't understand why you won't support me in this. I thought if we could make a go of this we could retire and never have to work again..

**David:** You thought..not we.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: The magazine maybe your dream, but Blue Moon was ours. We built this place from the ground up Maddie. We, Us. That doesn't mean a damn thing to you, does it?

**Maddie**: It means everything to me. You mean everything to me.

**David**: You know, my whole life there's really only been three things that have truly made me happy. You and Alex and this agency. Stupid me, but I thought you felt the same way. But it looks like you're on to bigger and better things, huh?

**Maddie**: (Stung) What about you? Are you on to better things?

**David**: What do you mean?

**Maddie**: I hate to ask you this because I'm not sure I really want an answer. But…(_A Pause. _

_The hardest thing she has ever had to ask_) David, is there someone else?

**David: (**_Disbelief_) WHAT?

**Maddie**: Please don't make me ask you again

**David**: Wow, this is unbelievable. You really think… (Confused) Did Alex say something to you?

**Maddie**: (_Just as confused_) Why would Alex…?

**David**: Forget it. (_Weirdly touched that she'd care. Low voice)_ No..no there's no one else.

**Maddie**: (_Relieved_) Look David, I don't want it to be like this. I never wanted it to be like this. Maybe we should get some help. Maybe we should see a therapist…

**David**: Maybe we should see a lawyer.

**Maddie**: What?

**David**: I think you're right. It's stupid to go on like this. It's not fair to either one of us and it definitely is no good for Alex.

**Maddie:** David.

**David**: Look you said yourself its not getting any better. And if I can't make you happy and we both want different things…

**Maddie**: Who said you don't make me happy….

**David**: Maybe divorce is the only option…

_They stare at each other. The gravity of the moment very apparent. Suddenly a cell phone. They both feel for theirs._

**David**: That's me… It's Alex….Hey, Kiddo. Yeah, I'm at the office with your mom. When did this happen?

**Maddie**: What? Is she okay?

**David**: _(David holds his hand out and nods "yes")_ Okay, no you just sit tight. Everything is fine. Look, its going to be a late night, so do me a favor. Go down stairs, lock all the doors and arm the security system. Okay…I love you too… finish your homework. (_He hangs up)_

**Maddie**: What going on?

**David**: It's Ritchie. I've got to go the police station.

**Maddie**: Wait a minute, what's he doing at the police station?

**David**: His partner was just found dead in the back alley of the club. They're charging Ritchie with murder.

END ACT I ACT II

Addison Night

_Probably three or four in the morning. Weary eyes Maddie David and Ritchie trudge through the front door in the middle of conversation._

**Ritchie:** I can't understand how trouble finds me all the time.

**David:** Easy target.

**Ritchie:** But this time I really was legit. Totally. Completely.

**David:** At least on your part.

**Ritchie:** …No easy money schemes. No short cuts, no kick backs.

**Maddie**: Are you sure you had no clue that Al was making book? I mean there was a lot of money in that safe.

**Ritchie**: I swear, Sis. Common, you guys got to believe me.

**Maddie:** Whether we believe you or not isn't the issue. It's the police you have to convince. Right now you're their prime suspect.

**Ritchie:** I know it looks bad. Guy sprawled out in front of an open safe clutching the key with a gash on his head.

**David:** Yeah, that gash on his head. We've got to find the murder weapon.

**Maddie:** We got to figure out what it was first.

**Ritchie**: Well, I'll leave that to the professionals_.( Ritchie gets up and heads for the kitchen_) Got any food, Sis?

**Maddie:** Leftovers in the fridge.

**Alex:** Uncle Ritchie!

_She runs into the living room and gives him a hug._

**Ritchie:** Hey peanut! How's my girl!

**Alex: **Great now that you made bail!

**Ritchie:** Don't I always?

**Maddie:** Say you hello's and goodbyes. You have school tomorrow.

**Alex:** I'll take a nap in bio. (_To Ritchie_) What happened…are you going to be on the news again?

**Ritchie:** How about, we talk about it upstairs. I'll tell you a bed time story about the drunk bum uncle Ritchie was booked with tonight.

**Alex:** Deal.

_Their voices trail off as they head up the stairs._

**Alex:** So who do they think you killed now…..

_Maddie and David sit in the living room. Its dark. Their tired, still on edge from the epic battle earlier._

**Maddie:** So

**David:** So

**Maddie:** How do you think we should handle this?

**David:** Handle what?

**Maddie:** What do you mean "what?" I mean Ritchie. The investigation.

**David:** What, you mean you are going to work with me on this?

**Maddie:** David, of course. Ritchie is family. I want to help him any way I can.

**David:** You think you can clear you schedule at work? That's pretty big of you making some time for us little people.

_She looks at him, a bit stung_.

**David:** I'm sorry. It's late.

**Maddie:** Look, just let me get a few hours sleep and clear my schedule tomorrow.

**David:** Sure…

_Awkward silence…._

**Maddie**: Hey, did you get dinner? We have tons of food…

**David:** You know what I am going to head back to the office and see if I can't get a jump start on this whole thing. Maybe snag a nap and shower. I'll meet you there in the morning.

**Maddie:** (_hiding disappointment_) Yeah, good idea.

_They stare at each other a moment._

**David;** I'm just gonna run upstairs and say good night to Alex…Good morning.

**Maddie**: Sure.

**David:** (_He smiles_) Get some sleep.

_She nods and watches him head upstairs._

ALEX'S ROOM

_Ritchie is perched on the side of Alex's bed. They are chatting about jail._

**Alex:** So did they cuff you this time?

**Ritchie:** Naw, they know me. No need. I'm as gentle as a pussycat. Couldn't hurt a fly. Which is more than I can say for you. Heard you got tossed from your basketball game for laying some girl out.

**Alex:** Oh, you heard about that, huh? From who? Maddie or David?

**Ritchie**: Your Dad.

**Alex:** Figures. I hope I didn't disappoint him.

**Ritchie: **Nah. He hopes he hasn't disappointed you. They both do.

_Alex looks up at him._

**Ritchie:** They love you a lot, ya know?

**Alex:** I know. But loving ME isn't really the issue.

**Ritchie:** (_Puts a stray hair behind her ear_) You're really worried about, aren't you?

_She shrugs._

**Ritchie**: Well let me tell you something kid, for them this is repeat history.

**Alex:** On whose watch?

**Ritchie**: Look, I have known your parents a long time. Trust me. This will all work out.

**Alex:** I really want to believe that.

**Ritchie**: Kiddo, don't you worry. Uncle Ritchie is never wrong.

(Off her look)

CAR DAY

_Maddie and David ride along. David driving. They are tired and really grateful to have something to talk about other than themselves._

**Maddie:** Well, it is three in the afternoon, and I am completely worn out. If it wasn't for all that coffee I drank at the Police station, I would be asleep by now.

**David:** _(No malice_)Well, it's been a while. You've probably lost your tolerance for this kind of stuff.

**Maddie:** Maybe I am a little rusty, but I can tell you that that crime scene is absolutely clean. No murder weapon. No finger prints, nothing. It's a big dead end.

**David:** You know as well as I do that the cleanest of murder scenes hide the most gruesome of crimes.

**Maddie:** You'd think we would have found something, though. We turned that night club upside down, not to mention Al's car and penthouse, and nothing. I forgot how frustrating this job can be.

**David:** I say it was a day well spent. And I think we have accomplished quite a lot.

**Maddie**: Oh yeah, like what?

**David:** Well, I know I can have exactly four and one third cups of coffee before I have to use the bathroom.( _Off Maddie's look_.) What? That's something I didn't know about myself this morning. Burt says, a good job is one where you learn something new everyday.

**Maddie:** _(Smiling_) Well, if Burt says it…

**David:**… And I'm repeating, it than we really didn't accomplish anything today.

_They laugh. A little less tense._

**Maddie:** You know David, despite bad luck on the case, I had a lot of fun today. You and me in the field. Seems like old times.

**David:** (_A smile_) I had fun, too. (_A minute, VERY hesitant)_ Look, you aren't too tired to got get some dinner are you? Nothing fancy. Maybe some hot dogs a little ice cream…

**Maddie:** (_Hates to say this_) David I have that party for the magazine tonight.

**David:** (_His good nature hits a brink wall. Smoldering_) A party, huh. Funny, I don't remember getting an invitation.

**Maddie**: I didn't think you'd want to go.

**David:** It's a cocktail party right? I've been known to enjoy a cocktail or two in my day.

**Maddie:** Well, come with me then. I'm the guest of honor. I can bring whoever I want.

**David:** The guest of honor, huh? And what will I be, the lucky loser that tags along.

**Maddie:** Since when do you have such an inferiority complex?

**David:** I don't feel inferior, it you who thinks I'm inferior

**Maddie:** Now you sound paranoid…

**David:** I suppose that Ben guy will be there.

**Maddie:** Actually no, he left a message that he won't be. He's tired and feels like he is coming down with something.

**David: **Worn out, huh. I bet. It's hard work moving in on my wife.

**Maddie:** He's not like that. You've never even met him.

**David:** And that's a good thing. (_He waves his fist)_

**Maddie:** And you wonder where your daughter gets it.

_A cell phone._

**David:** Maybe Ben feels better.

**Maddie**: (_A look_) Its Alex's school. Now what? Hello….yes Sister…Yes, we could be available. Before practice today?…(_David looks at his watch_) Yes, we could be there right now. Okay. Bye.

**David**: She burn the school down?

**Maddie: **I don't know, but whatever it is, its not good. Sr. Josephine sounded very concerned.

**David:** What do you mean? Like Poor Sweet Alexandra concerned. Or The-Demon-Spawn-Must Rot-In-Hell concerned?

**Maddie:** Like we-are-in-just-as-much-trouble-as-she-is-concerned. I hate this. Sister Josephine makes me nervous. I feel like I always say the wrong thing around her. Like it's my fault I wasn't born Catholic.

David: Good thing you married well.

Off David's look.

PRINCIPAL"S OFFICE DAY

A stuffy principal's office in a catholic school. Maddie and David sit across from Sr. Josephine, a stern looking nun in full garb. They look like they are the ones who are in deep trouble.

**Sister Jo:** I want to thank you both for coming on such short notice. But I felt this situation had reached a point where intervention would be the next logical step.

**Maddie:** What is it you want to talk with us about, Sister?

**Sister:** Look, you have always been one of my favorite families and obviously your involvement with the basketball team has always been appreciated. We are all aware of the..hoopla…regarding your magazine, Mrs. Addison and we were wondering if maybe things were affecting Alex adversely. Maybe her home life is a little…chaotic.

**David:** It's always been a little chaotic. We're chaotic people.

**Sister:** We have also become aware… of some family problems at home. Now, the nature of your problems is really no one's business but your own, but it becomes my business when I see it adversely affecting one of my students.

**Maddie**: (_Realizing_) Oh, you mean her uncle. Sister, this happens to him all the time. The charges should be dropped in a few days. He wasn't even the one making the book. It was his partner, you know the one that was murdered who was running the gambling ring.

**David**: (A sotto.) Maddie, this ain't confession. (_He takes her hand. The perfect parents_.) Look, Sister Josephine, I… we… appreciate, your concern and maybe we have been a little…preoccupied but we didn't think Alexandra...

_**Maddie**__:_ IS Alex okay?

**Sister:** Well, that's what we wanted to ask you. I like to think I know Alex quite well as I am …..shall we say…."in contact" with her often. I have always been impressed with her. She is kind, and sweet and although she can be "rambunctious" at times she never let her scholastic performance suffer.

**David:** She gets a lot of studying done in detention.

**Sister **Well, that may have been true in the past. (_She passes a folder to them_) But as you can see, we have reason to doubt that now. Alex's GPA has dropped from an A- to a C- in six weeks.

**Maddie:** (_Looking the folder over_.) I can't believe this. This is terrible. I can't image what could be going on?

**Sister**: I have to say that I have been a principal for a long time and in my experience, suffering academics usually just a symptom of a greater illness. There is almost always a deeper problem causing her to ignore her scholastic responsibilities.

**Maddie**: Well, I can't image what that could be. We know our daughter and believe me she's not one to hold back if something is bothering her.

**David**: Maybe she is just overcommitted. She plays softball and rides horses and she's on the basketball team now. That takes up a lot of her time. .

**Sister:** And that reminds me. There is the matter of the basketball team.

**David**: What do you mean?

**Sister: **Deacon Thomas has also informed me that Alexandra is failing freshman Math.

**David:** Oh no.

**Maddie:** Did you say failing?

**Sister:** And as such she is not eligible to participate in extracurricular activities.

**Maddie:** (_a moment to take all this in)_ I can't believe this is happening. Alex isn't the type to be so…self destructive…

**David:** (_David, the consummate coach_) When you say "extracurricular activities"

**Sister:** The basketball team. I am sorry Mr. Addison. Believe me, I am a sports fan and we all know how great an athlete Alexandra is and what she means to the team…

**David:** Sister, we have the playoffs coming up. I am sure Alex, will pick up her grades…

**Sister: **Mr. Addison, surely you don't want me to break the rules just because she is the coach's daughter.

**David:** What's it worth to ya?

_Off everyone's look we cut to…_

_At home. Alex on the Phone with Libby in the kitchen with an apron that says "Cooks do it in the kitchen" covered in sauce. Intercut._

**Libby:** I can't believe you are doing all this. Throwing midterms, blowing off class. You are in such deep trouble.

**Alex:** We can only hope. As we speak the 'rents are in the same room and do you want to know why?

**Libby:** To plan your funeral?

**Alex:** Because I am a genius. Right now Sr. Moustache is lamenting of my erroneous ways, lecturing Maddie and David on their parental shortcomings. Soon they will leave her office wracked with guilt and an overwhelming urge to say an Act of Contrition. They will then arrive here, engage me in meaningful conversation where we all will reconcile. We eat dinner, we all live happily ever after.

**Libby:** Happily ever after? Have you ever seen the show?

**Alex**: Oooh, I hear the car. Gotta go.

_David and Maddie through the door. Not happy_

**Maddie:** Alexandra, are you here?

_She appears at the kitchen door. _

**Alex**: You called me Alexandra, I'm not sure I want to be.

**Maddie:** Tell me that's not blood.

**Alex:** (_Looks down at her sauce soaked apron_) Sauce.

**Maddie:** Either way it stains. Wipe it off. What are you doing anyway?

**Alex**: Homework.

**David**: For the first time in weeks apparently.

**Alex:** What's up? Why the parental faces?

**David:** We just got back from Sr. Josephine's office.

**Alex**: What'd ya do?

**Maddie**: Living room, now.

**Alex:** Ooo, family meeting. How very Brady.

**Maddie:** So, how's school going?

**Alex**: Fine.

**Maddie:** Fine, huh.

**Alex:** What, you want an essay?

**David:** How the grades?

**Alex**: Okay, let's cut to the chase. What did the hag say?

**Maddie**: Your GPA has dropped from an A- to a D

**Alex**: It's more like a really low C-.

**David**: And you are failing Math.

**Alex:** Ah, yes but that is augmented by the B in health.

**David**: You can use the word "augment" in a sentence but only have a C in English.

**Maddie:** What's going on with you!

**Alex:** Nothing is going on with me, Mom. I don't know. I've just been busy.

**Maddie:** Busy goofing off.

**Alex:** Dad…

**David:** Don't look at me, Angel. I am just as peeved as your Mom. I'm out a point guard for the playoffs.

**Alex:** What?

**David:** You know the rules. You gotta pass to play.

**Alex:** You have to fail the whole semester, not just a few tests. I looked in to that.

**David:** That's not what Sister said.

**Alex:** That woman is crazy.

**Maddie:** Can you two forget the sports for a second? What about these grades? What about getting into college?

**Alex:** Mom, I'm only in eighth grade. I'll bring them up.

**Maddie:** (_Calming down. Now very motherly)_ Look, honey it's not so much about the grades, it's you. We're worried about you. Is there something you want to talk with us about? Are you having a hard time at school? Are the classes to hard? Do you not like the teachers?

**Alex**: Mom, no I like school really.

**Maddie:** Maybe we should make an appointment with your guidance counselor.

**Alex**: Mom really. It's nothing like that.

**Maddie:** Than what is it…

**David**: _(Very lovingly. He takes her hand_.) Look Angel. I know your mom and I have been preoccupied lately and we haven't really checked in with you as much as we wanted but we're here now and we love you very much. And if you have a problem we want to help you fix it.

**Alex (**_Suddenly it hits her this is her chance. She regards them a moment summoning her courage.)_You want to help me fix it huh. You can't even fix yourselves!

**Maddie:** Honey, what are you talking about?

**Alex:** (_Standing up. Here it goes_.) It's too quiet around here! There no yelling! For months there hasn't been a single screaming match between the two of you. No door slamming, no throwing things. Nothing. I can't take all this tranquility. It's not the environment I was raised in. It's not healthy.

**Maddie**: Alex…I don't understand…

**Alex:** When was the last time you guys were in a room together because you wanted to be? Dad you are always at the office and mom you're off at the magazine. We never have dinner together. We never do things together anymore.

**Maddie:** So you are saying you want us to spend more time with you.

**Alex:** You people are detectives right? Figure it out! I don't want you to spend more time with me. I want you tp spend more time with each other!

_Maddie and David look at each other_

**Alex:** Look, I don't know exactly what you two are angry at each other about but you can't just not talk about it. You guys are like two big babies moping around. Mom, you're miserable. All you do is cook and if it weren't for Dad's extra practices he holds because he's miserable too, I would have gained twenty pounds by now.

**David**: Angel...

**Alex**: I'm not finished. You two keep telling me how much you love me. And I know that. I have always known that. That's why I did all this. (_A Pause_) I'm not having problems at school. I messed up my grades on purpose. It was the only way I knew to get you in the same room together. I didn't know what else to do! I don't want you to get a divorce. I just wish you would both quit acting so stupid and get over yourselves already! You two love each other and if you truly loved me, you would try as hard as you can to work things out.

_She storms out in tears. Maddie and David dumbfounded._

**David**: Well, she told us didn't she?

**Maddie:** I should go talk to her.

**David:** Leave her alone a minute.

**Maddie:** I want to see if she is okay

**David:** (_Takes her hand and pulls her back down_) Wait a minute. I think you and I are the ones that need to talk.

_Maddie smiles relishing his hand in hers. They sit together for a long moment. She looks down at it catching a glimpse at his watch._

**Maddie**: Oh my God, is it really past four! I'm going to be late.

**David:** You can't be serious. You've got a family crisis here….

_She gets up_

**Maddie**: I know and I hate that I have to leave like this but I don't have a choice.

**David**: You have a choice! You have a huge choice…

**Maddie:** You could choose to go with me.

_They look at each other. Tears in both their eyes._

**David:** (_He stares at her for a long moment) _Tell, Alex I went to pick up Chinese for the two of us for dinner. Have a good time at your party.

_He leaves with a slam of the door. _

**Late Night Blue Moon**

_David is at his desk with obviously with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He glances over at a picture of him Maddie and Alex. He picks it up smiles, looks around as if remembering things that had happened there_.

**Maddie**: David?

He jumps.

**Maddie:** I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

**David & Maddie**: What are you doing here?

**Maddie:** Well, I wasn't really having all that much fun at my party. I wanted to go home and be with you but your car wasn't there so I thought I'd take a chance and try here.

**David:** Yeah, well I had some work to do. Had a lot on my mind. Oh, Alex is sleeping at Libby's tonight. She's still pretty ticked at us. I figured she could use a friend. Burt and Agnes didn't seem to mind. I hope you don't mind.

_No answer. Maddie is dressed to kill. Short red dress hair swept up. She perches herself on the side of her desk letting the slit of her skirt rise in David's line of vision. _

**David:** (_Watching her_) You look great.

**Maddie: (**_Smiling_) Thanks.

**David:** You still have the gift of gams. I always loved you in short skirts.

**Maddie**: Not that I mind the compliment, but I didn't come here to discuss my fashion sense.

**David**: Yeah, right.

**Maddie:** David, I think we need to talk about this.

**David:** Okay, so talk.

**Maddie:** (_Pleading_) David

**David:** (_Pause. Heartfelt and serious as hell. Laying it all out)_ Look, I'm kind of spinning my tires here. I've been sitting here for hours just thinking about stuff. You know you, me, Alex , the office. Our life….. It's a good life, you know? I mean, I think back all those years ago when we first met and all the things we been through. We made Blue Moon together, made a home together…. I know we have had our share of down times but on the whole, I think we've been pretty damn lucky.

**Maddie:** We have, haven't we?

_A quiet moment and then we sense David's mood get even more intense. Like what he is about to say is a bearing of his soul. He turns and looks her straight on. _

**David:** You know, sometimes I think you never understood how much I loved you. I mean, from the minute I saw you Maddie. All I ever wanted to do was make you happy.

**Maddie:** Oh, David.

**David:** So much has happened… between us…between these walls.

**Maddie**: We've certainly been around a few bends.

**David:** Yeah. (_He nods at the picture_) You know, before you got here I was just sitting here remembering when we first met. You slapped me, you remember that?

**Maddie:** You deserved, Addison.

**David:** And when we first made love.

**Maddie**: I slapped you then, too.

**David**: We've had our moments, but I can't deny that all of the happiness in my life comes back to you and this place, our marriage. You and me… we've made a lot of history.

**Maddie:** (_Teary eyed_) Good history.

**David:** And Alex, God we really won the kid lottery with her, didn't we? I remember when you told me you were pregnant with her. If felt like we were holding our breaths for nine months waiting for something to go wrong. I was scared as hell. Then she was born….I feel like, having one great kid almost makes up for the ones we lost, ya know?

_Maddie nods, holding back the tears._

**David:** And what we had, I always thought it was special. Like… deeper than most marriages. Maybe it's just because of our line of work but…I don't know..I listen to these jerks all day running down their wives cheating on them, leaving 'em. They could care less. But me… you and me..Honey, this is breaking my heart.

**Maddie:** (_She goes to him, searching to meet his gaze.)_ David, you do make me happy. This is breaking my heart, too. David, I love you and I love our life. I don't want this to end. I just don't understand what went wrong, what I or we, did wrong. But I want to fix it. Please tell me we can fix it.

**David:** (_He brushes a hand against her face wiping away a stray tear_) It kills me to see you so unhappy…

**Maddie**: But that's exactly what you don't understand. I am happy. You do make me happy. I know you think that creating my magazine was a function of me being bored or unfulfilled but don't you see? It's just the opposite. It wasn't about filling a void in my life, it was adding on to it. It was me being confident and secure enough to pursue a dream of mine. I had a great daughter, wonderful husband, why not go out on a limb? If I fell I had you to break it, just like I always had. I guess I didn't realize how much I really asked of you, I mean, leaving Blue Moon. (_Regards the office_) Truth is, I really do miss this place.

**David**: You do?

**Maddie: **Yeah, I do and I miss my partner.

**David:** He never left, baby. (_He takes her in his arms_.) He never left.

**Maddie:** So is my job still open?

**David: **What?

**Maddie:** been doing some thinking to and if you really feel that strongly about it, I'll sell the magazine…

**David:** Wait, a minute…

**Maddie:** I would….

**David:** I can't make you do that. And I don't want you to do that.

**Maddie:** It's not worth our marriage…

**David:** Nothings worth our marriage, baby. (_He pauses, resignation_) Look, I guess I owe you a huge apology. I should have been more supportive…

**Maddie**: I should have communicated with you more...

**David:** _(She is still perched on the edge of the desk. He takes her in his arms holding her against his chest_) Hey, its okay. We've gotten through bigger messes than this. We'll be okay.

**Maddie:** Promise?

(_They start to kiss, first slow then building, like they have gone without for a few months too long. Passion builds, he pushes her back on the desk, things fall to the floor blotter phone clothes….Cut to_

**Addison House**

_Night time. We hear… blaring in the background. The doorbell rings. Alex runs down the stairs in PJ's to get it._

**Alex**: Who is it?

**Harvey**: Hey Alex? It's Harvey the messenger from the police department…

**Alex**: Oh, hold on. (_She undoes the lock and lets him in.)_ Hey Harvey, how've ya been?

**Harvey**: Good, real good.

**Alex:** Where have you been hiding. We haven't seen you in forever.

**Harvey:** Yeah I know, I was just thinking I haven't been here in a while. But I've been to the Viola's a lot.

**Alex**: Yeah, Burt has been handling a lot of Blue Moon's case work lately. Maddie and David are limiting themselves to murder investigations within the family.

**Harvey**: Yeah, your uncle's in trouble again, huh.

**Alex**: Yes well, never a dull moment in the Addison household.

**Harvey:** I guess not. Well here you go. (_He hands her the folder_) Tell your mom and Dad I said hello.

**Alex**: Will do. _(She closes the door and sits down at the table in the foyer.. She pieces through the folder. Pictures of the crime scene. Al dead in front of the safe. Al holding the key to the safe in his right hand. Then the autopsy report. We watch her read. She then sets the paper down thinks a minute.)_ A stroke? Oh my god. (_suddenly thrilled_) Oh my god…

_Cut back to Blue Moon. Post coital Maddie and David carnage. Clothes everywhere, furniture ajar. They lay naked under a throw on the floor wrapped together like Velcro_.

**Maddie**: It's been a long time since we've done that in here.

**David:** It's been a long time since we've done that period.

**Maddie:** (_propping herself up on her shoulder, looking down at David on his back_) Can I ask you something.

David: Yes, I can but you're gonna have to give me a few minutes to reload.

Maddie: (_Playfully slaps him_) that's not what I wanted to ask.

David: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (_Sensing it's something serious_) Shoot.

**Maddie:** Look the other day I…. and well I guess the past few months you and I… may have said and done some things that we might regret. And I just want you to know that no matter what was said or …done I know you wouldn't have done it if you were happy home… (_tears catch in her voice)_

**David**: Whoa! Honey what are you saying?

**Maddie**: Look I know what goes on in night clubs like Eclipse and you area good looking man and you were angry…

**David:** _(sternly_) If you're even thinking that I have some outside interest other than you, then let me set the record straight. I have never broken our marriage vows. I love you. There has never been anyone else, they're never will be. Okay?

Off her nod.

**David**: (_He picks up her hand looking at her wedding ring_) I'm the one with the covergirl wife.

**Maddie**: That was a long time ago.

**David:** Bet that Ben jerk doesn't think it was so long ago.

**Maddie:** Trust me, Ben's not interested in me.

**David**: Baby, I've known you for a while and I have never met a man whose not at least a little interested in you.

**Maddie**: God David, we've been married for years. You'd think you'd have learned to handle your jealousy by now.

**David**: Well if you stopped looking so damn sexy may be I would.

**Maddie:** Ben's a nice guy. He's a big help to me…

**David:** I bet he'd like to be.

**Maddie**; You've got him all wrong, David.

**David**: The two times I have seen him he acts all nervous and strange. And I know why, he's got a crush on you.

**Maddie:** Or he's got a crush on you. David, Ben is gay.

**David:** (_He looks at her incredulous)_

**Maddie:** He thinks you have a cute butt.

**David:** (_Smiling, staring at the ceiling_) Great.

**Maddie:** I should be the one who's jealous.

**David**: Enough!

**Maddie:** Well, you do have a cute butt

**David**: (Mood turns serious again) Have you?

**Maddie**: Have I what?

**David**: You know…anyone else?

**Maddie:** (_Shaking her head_) No.

**David:** You don't have any regrets, do you?

**Maddie**: David…..

**David:** No really, I want to know. Do you have any regret about me..us?

**Maddie:** No, not about you. It's me. I…I regret not being able to have more children.

**David: **We sure had fun trying though, didn't we?

**Maddie:** Sometimes I feel like I let us down. You're such a wonderful father, you were meant to have more children.

**David**: Are you kidding, I don't think I could have handled more. We've got our hands full with Alex.

**Maddie:** David, I'm serious.

**David:** Come here. _(He pulls her on his chest.)_ Honey, you being the mother of my daughter means everything to me. So what if we didn't have a litter. For a while there, we didn't think we could have babies at all.

**Maddie**: She's always been full of surprises, hasn't she?

**David:** She's full of something. (_They giggle_)

**Maddie:** (_She looks at him_) The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. So, are we okay?

**David: **I'm great. As a matter of fact I'm feeling a little bit in a party mood. What about you? You feel like celebrating?

**Maddie:** This is a David Addison moment of spontaneity isn't it?

**David:** I was thinking for our anniversary you and I have a big wing ding. Maybe snap a few pics for your rag, what'd'ya say?

**Maddie:** How did you know about that?

**David:** Little detective work.

**Maddie:** Remind me to thank Ritchie and his big mouth. But are you sure? Some guys might think things like this are well…cheesy?

**David:** Are you kidding, I love dairy food!

**Maddie:** But are you sure?

**David:** God, I would think you would jump at an opportunity like this!

**Maddie**: Why?

**David:** When the general public takes a gander at me in a tux, those rags will be flying off the shelves. We'll be rolling in the doe.

**Maddie:** Oh, I see. You are looking at this as purely a prude business decision. Everything has a price, huh.

**David:** Not everything. (_With love)_ Look, I think this would just what the doctor ordered. A big party, drink some champagne, cheer our daughter up. Common, what do you say? Will you marry me?

**Maddie:** You what's even sexier that you in a tux? You not in a tux.(_Pulling him on top of her.)_

_They start to make love again. Just as the passion builds they are interrupted by Maddie's cell phone._

**David:** (_A mouthful of flesh_) You're busy. Let it ring.

_A few more rings. Guilt of two worried parents seeps in. _

**Maddie &David**: Alex

_He reluctantly rolls of her. She feels around on the floor for her phone._

**Maddie:** Hello

**Alex:** Mom, where are you.

**Maddie:** I'm at Blue Moon. Is something wrong?

**Alex:** Are you with Dad?

**Maddie:** Yes, he's right here. But whats up? Are you okay?

**Alex**: Oh, I'm great! And so is Uncle Ritchie.

**Maddie:** What do you mean?

**Alex**: Harvey the medical examiner messenger guy just brought over Al's autopsy results. And I know I'm not supposed to snoop in you guy's case files but I thought since it was family and you weren't here…well this is a family business and I thought I'd pitch in.

**Maddie**: Alex…( _She holds the cell phone out so they both can hear_.)

**Alex**: Well it was murder scene investigation or obtuse angles. Anyway great news! Al's death wasn't murder at all. It says right here he died of an acute stoke originating on his right side. You know what that means right! If he dies of natural causes then there was no murder and if there was no murder…

**Maddie**: Alex….

**Alex**: …And I know that doesn't explain the gash on Al's head, so I checked the crime scene photos Mr. Viola took. Everything is just like the report said. He is in front of an open safe and he has a key in his hand. But in one of these pictures you can see the edge of the coffee table sticking out right in the path where he fell. He must have hit that on his way down! And even if there was any question it's not enough to charge uncle Ritchie, at least in my opinion.

**Maddie:** If only all law enforcement officials were junior high students.

**Alex**: But that doesn't explain the injection marks on his arm. Its a funny angle. If he was a heroin user, it would be hard to inject yourself from that angle...but the toxicology report is inconclusive anyway…Is Dad with you?

**David:** I'm right here, Angel.

**Alex:** (_Smiling)_ Did you guys make up?

**Maddie: **(_Warmly_) We'll talk about it when we get home. I promise.

**Alex**: Okay, I love you guys and yes the doors are locked and yes I will go back to my homework.

**Maddie**: Night, Kiddo.(_She puts down the phone.)_ Well, what do you think we should do with this information?

**David:** Nothing till the morning, then I'll tell Ritchie the good news. Once again he has sidestepped the slammer.

**Maddie:** Morning, huh? That's a good (_she looks at her phone_) seven hours away. I guess we have some time to kill…

**David**: And we are already naked..

Once again passion ensues. Dissolve to

Rachael sitting in the dark. She is drunk, smoking, thumbing through the same photos and reports Alex was looking through earlier. She throws a picture down of Al and his mistress. It is a surveillance photo. She stubs her cigarette down on his face and takes a swig.

End Act II

**ACT III**

**ADDISON KITCHEN MORNING **

_Alex at the table in her uniform leisurely enjoying a mountain of Coco Puffs as she studies her parents files. She hears the door:_

**Alex:** Where the hell have you two been? I've been unsupervised in this house for over fourteen hours. I almost called child welfare.

**David:** Sorry. We were at the office all night.

**Alex:** Doing what? _(She regards their giddy smiles and hand-holding)_ Okay, don't answer that. I can't bear the mental picture.

**Maddie:** (_Sits down at the table)_ Why aren't you at school? It's after ten o'clock.

**Alex**: I slept late. I was up most of the night working on the case and I still have a few lose ends that need tying up.

_David brings glasses of OJ for him and Maddie and sits beside her._

**Maddie**: Actually, we're glad you're here. Your Dad and I have a few things we'd like to discuss with you.

**Alex: (**_Unsure_) Okay. This is like, good news. Right?

**David**: Well, first your mother and I feel like that we owe you an apology. We haven't really been tuned in to you lately, and we also know that you know that we haven't really been tuned in to each other as well as we might. We let our problems affect you and that won't ever happen again. We promise, okay?

**Alex:** Okay….

**Maddie**: Also, your father and I had a long talk last night and we thought it might me in all of our best interests if we made a few changes around here.

**Alex:** What changes?

**Maddie**: First, I'm going back to Blue Moon part time. For three days of the week I will be there and the other two, I will be working on the magazine from home. That way I can keep better track of you…and your father

**Alex:** (_Sarcasm)_ Great.

**David:** And I won't be having as many late nights as I have lately.

**Alex:** Okay, the point in all this was I wanted you guys to spend more time with each other not with me…

**David**: And we want the grades to come up. I am going to talk with Sr. Jo and see if we can't strike a deal. But you have to promise me you'll work extra hard. That means no skipping class no fighting…

**Maddie**: Which reminds me, we never did deal with basketball game brawl the other day.

**Alex**: I don't suppose we could call bygones and let it slide. After all, subsequent bad feelings were punishment enough.

**David:** You're grounded for a week.

**Maddie**: Two.

**Alex**: Fine. Here's your work I did for you. _(She slides the file in front of her over to them)_ Geeze, solve a family murder case you get grounded. Just so you know, I expect commission for the legwork I've done.

**David:** You'll get your allowance when the grades come up.

**Alex:** (_She smiles_) Cheesy familial banter. Glad to see things are back to normal around here.

**Maddie**: Oh and one more thing.(_She takes David's hand.)_ We have a surprise for you.

**Alex:** I'm adopted, aren't I?

**Maddie**: Your father and I are getting married..Well, remarried…

**Alex:** You mean you guys are doing that special magazine issue thing?

**Maddie**: Yeah and I'd like your help with it if you don't mind. You know picking dresses flowers, food.. I thought maybe Agnes and Libby would like to help us, too.

**Alex:** That sounds okay. You know, I've got some free time right now maybe we could go down to Rodeo Drive…

**Maddie**: The only place you're going right now is school.

**David**: Let's go. We'll see you later. (_He kisses her cheek.)_

_Dissolve on Maddie, a content smile on her face. _

_**School Parking lot Day**_

_David is walking out of the attendance office. He drops his keys. Long manicured red fingernails reach for them. We see her face. It's Rachel, with a cat who ate the canary smile, looking as on the make as she can in nursing scrubs.. A woman with an agenda. _

**Rachel;** We meet again, David Addison.

**David** {_Placing her, then extending his hand to shake_) Rachel, right? Good to see you again.

**Rachel:** I was going to say the same thing. You here on basketball business?

**David**: Dropping Alex off. What about you?(_Re: Her nursing scrubs_) Making a house call?

**Rachel**: Not quite. I'm here making funeral arrangements.

**David:** Oh no, I'm sorry.

**Rachel**: Well, I'm not. (_A deep breath_) You remember my estranged husband? Well, he's my dead one now. (_She sighs)_ That's what happens when you live life in the fast lane. Big Al liked to live fast, that's for sure.

_David shrugs. Takes a beat. Big Al. Something is clicking_…

**Rachel: **How about you and I go get a drink of coffee? I'll tell you all about** it?**

**David: **Huh?

**Rachel:** Word on the street is you"re flying solo these days. I'm not exactly the mourning widow, but I've got a few bucks to burn now. What do you say?

**David: **Is your husband Albert Partone?

**Rachel: **The notorious.

**David: **And you're a nurse.

**Rachel: **You know, we could play get to know you over dinner**…**

**David: **I gotta go.

_David pushes around her and pulls his phone out of his pocket._

**David: **(_into phone_) Bert, I need you to look up Rachel Patrone. Figure out where she was last Tuesday night and take another look at those injection marks in the police report. I think I know who killed big Al. His wife. His wife is Rachael Partrone Bennett.

_Maddie Magazine Office Later that day_

**Ann**: So he agreed? That's so romantic! We're going to make this the event of the season!

**Carrie:** We only have two weeks. That barely gives us enough time.

**Ann**: We have the people, check, the place…

**Carrie:** Ocean View Country Club…

**Ann**: Check! Food we are working on. Wardrobe is this week, fittings starting tomorrow. Photography and media, taken care of obviously. What else?

**Maddie:** Guest list. (_She takes a breath_) Who do we invite?

_Ann and Carrie look at each other_.

**Ann:** Well, who did you invite to your first wedding?

**Maddie**: Friends and family I suppose. (_A beat of horrified revelation_) I have to invite family? I'm not sure David will show up if I do.

**Carrie:** (_Reaching across the desk with a file_) You got two weeks. Tell them to book their flights. They have a wedding to attend. Oh and vows! Gotta write them.

**Maddie**: Writing vows. I'm not sure that's up David's alley either.

**Ann**: He should mention how lucky he is to get you back at the agency part time. We are sure going to miss you around here.

**Maddie:** Please, you know me. I'll be here more than you think. Driving you both crazy. (_Her phone buzzes she looks_) looks like I am back in the loop already. Probably break on some case…

**Carrie:** Two weeks, Maddie. Degenerate criminals can wait! You have a party to plan.

_. _

ADDISON KITCHEN AFTERNOON

_David is sitting at the table in front of a really delectable looking chocolate cake. He is looking over some files shoveling the desert in his mouth when Alex appears._

**Alex:** ( _O.C_) Mom!

**David**: She's not here!

_Alex appears in uniform chucking her back pack on the floor_.

**Alex:** Hey what are you doing home? Where's mom?

**David**: I'm supposed to meet here to look at invitation samples.

_She cuts herself a slice of the cake as she peers over at what her father is reading._

**Alex**: More Ritchie stuff, huh?

**David:** Yeah. Your uncle sure knows how to find trouble.

**Alex:** I know how you feel. There are some things about it that don't seem quite right with me either. Like the key the police found in Al's hand and the injection marks on his arm. Too weird. It doesn't .. I don't know…fit. (_She takes a bite of this cake_.) Hey, this is really good. Did mom make this?

**David**: I don't know. It was just sitting her when I got here.

She looks around the kitchen and spies a cake box. She snags it off the counter.

**Alex**: Oh dad, this is mom's special chocolate cake she's been talking about.

**David**: What do you mean?

**Alex:** She had this Swiss baker make a sample to taste for your ceremony. It's like ridiculously expensive. You're in really big trouble.

**David:** What do you mean me? Were in this together, Tiny. You ate it too!

**Maddie:** (_O.C)_ Hello?

**David & Alex:** In the kitchen!

**David:** Hide the evidence!

_They throw everything, plates, forks the rest of the cake in the bread box behind them on the counter. Everything EXCEPT the box across the kitchen on the island._

**Maddie:** (_Puts her briefcase down_) Hey you two. Just the people I wanted to see.

**Alex:** Consider us seen. (_Getting up to go)_ I'll leave you two to your plan making and case breaking.

**Maddie:** Hey, sit down for a minute. Actually this is perfect timing. I was with the caterer today.

**Alex**: Oh, great! Dad and I were just chit chatting about the menu.

**Maddie:** Really. Actually we haven't gotten that far yet. Right now we were just figuring out numbers.

**David:** Well, were not paying for it so I say the more the merrier.

**Maddie:** I told her I was thinking about something relatively intimate. Family and close friends. I don't know, definitely under one hundred.

**Alex:** Where are you guys going to dig up one hundred friends?

**Maddie**: We have friends! Anyway that's including all the magazine people and everyone that we are sort of obligated to invite. You know, the florist, the photographers_.(Cautiously_)…family.

**David**: (_Slight alarm_) What family?

**Maddie:** (_Putting the best face on it)_ Your Dad and Stephanie are coming in from Philadelphia. I already spoke with them and they are looking forward to it.

**David:** What did you do that for?

**Maddie: **And all of my cousins. Annie and Mark and the kids.

**Alex**: No way.

**Maddie:** Be nice, they're family.

**Alex:** Annie Charnock has got to be the single most annoying woman on the face of the planet.

**Maddie:** Alex..

**Alex**: Common Mom. You hate her, too.

**Maddie:** I do not.

**Alex:** She's so obnoxious. Every time she comes out here she makes a scene. Remember our last family gathering two Christmases ago? She drank too much of Dad's egg nog and ended up brining home the Santa Clause from the mall.

**David:** Oh yeah, I remember that. He was a nice guy. I would have never pegged him as a sex offender.

**Alex:** She's always talking about sex, her clothes are like eight sizes too small and she is constantly hitting on Dad.

_Maddie eyes David. He winks at her._

**Alex:** I feel sorry for Uncle Mark. Do you think he's noticed yet that his kids look Latino?

**Maddie**: Okay, so Annie drives everyone crazy, but she's family and we have to invite her. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll say no.

**David**: Honey, are you sure my Dad and Stephanie said they were coming. Because I could just call them and tell them not to bother...

**Maddie:** We had the same discussion at our first wedding. Once and for all, you can't uninvite you parents.

**David:** But Maddie, I'm thinking about them. Dad is getting on in years. He doesn't want to be traveling. And we would just end up fighting anyways. I just want to be concentrating on you. They is supposed to be about us.

**Maddie:** Nice try.

**David**: All I'm saying is that this is supposed to be a celebration. I want to be able to enjoy myself and you.

**Alex:** Oh please!

**David: **(_To Alex_) Whose side are you on?

**Alex:** At least you can drink. I have a question. Will there be anyone we actually like in attendance?

**Maddie:** (_A long look at her_) Well, let's see. Your Grandmother. And the Violas, everyone from Blue Moon.

**David:** Other than them.

**Maddie**: Well, Ritchie if he's not in prison. And any friends you two would like.

**Alex:** You can't let Dad have his friends! Mom, there is going to be photographers there.

**David:** Hey!

**Maddie:** What is with you two? I thought you were excited about this.

**David:** I am. We are.

**Alex**: Was this supposed to be fun?

**Maddie**: It is going to be fun.

**David**: Honey, don't take this the wrong way. But sometimes your version of fun… is well..your version. And I love your version, I do, but I like the one without our families better.

**Maddie**: David…

**David:** Hey (_To Alex_) You know, you have a little chocolate on your lip. Where did that come from?

**Alex**: (_Quick getaway_) I got some homework to do. Listen, get back to me if you discover any decent relatives.

_Alex leaves._

**David:** So….what about the entertainment?

**Maddie**: (_Cautiously_) I fear I'm looking at it.

**David**: Well….

**Maddie:** I haven't gotten that far yet but when I do you will be the first to know. (_She gets up giving him a quick kiss. A hesitation)_ You taste like chocolate.

**David**: Yeah, well Agnes had pastry at the office…

**Maddie:** _(Picking up the box_) David!

BLUE MOON: MORNING

**Agnes:** (_Answering phone_) Blue Moon Detective Agency! We're reunited and it feels so good. Our twelve year absence we hope's understood. So thanks for calling we're willing and able, but after today were just reruns on cable. Please hold. (To Maddie as she walks in the office) Wow. I didn't think you would be back this soon!

**Maddie:** I am. (_Taking it in.)_ It's good to be here. It feels like it's been forever.

**Agnes:** Sure does. (_She gives her a hug_.) Hasn't been the same. But we put everything back the way it was before you left. Your office…

**Maddie**: Oh you didn't have to do that. Burt deserves an office.

**Agnes**: Oh he doesn't mind. Besides… You brought swatches!

**Maddie:** I thought you could help me pick out the colors for the attendants. I can't decide if I like the dark burgundy motif or the royal blue. And what do you think, I don't have to wear white do I?

**David:** You wearing white. That's stretching it don't you think?

Burt and David enter the office

**Maddie**: Hi Herbert! (_She gives him a hug.) _

**Bert:** Welcome back.

**Maddie:** Thanks. Look I'm sorry about your office. You didn't have too change it all back.

**Bert.** Oh no. I insist. I respect your leadership and what did Virginia Wolfe say about a woman needing a room of her own...

**David: **So the boss lady is back. And all is right in the world.

**Maddie**: I don't know about that but I do think we can wrap up this Richard pretty quickly. It would be nice to get it off our plates….

The following article appeared in the Los Angeles Times Two weeks later.

**Drunken Gangster Wife Crashes Former Fashion Model's Wedding Arrested For Murder.**

Rachel Bennett Patrone, wife of notorious dead gangster, Big Al Patrone was arrested last night after driving a golf cart through the marriage renewal ceremony of model-turned-detective. Maddie Hayes, and husband David Addison. Once apprehended by security and retrieved from the Country Club fountain, she confessed to the murder of her husband. It is speculated she used her position as a nurse to obtain a lethal doe of narcotics and injected him with it. Richard Addison, owner of the new Eclipse Club and David Addison's brother, was exonerated from murder charges earlier last week.

In addition to pending murder charges, Patrone has been charged with public drunkenness, unlawful operation of a vehicle, attempted arson, and three counts of assault after running over three guests, most severely the bride's cousin, Annie Charnock and Maddie magazine editor, Benjamin Wilson. Both remain in intensive care. Over fifty were treated for smoke inhalation

The renewal event was much hyped in Ms. Hayes Magazine. Three hundred guests attended including many members of the press. No word if it will be rescheduled.

TAG

_Late night in the Addison living room. Not a light on in the place save for the glow of the fire. David is on the couch legs propped up on the coffee table, a glass of champagne in one hand. Maddie lays across him her head on his chest. This is as happy as we have even seen them in the whole history of the show._

**David**: So thirteen years. Who'd a thunk it?

_They close in for a kiss, very passionate. Alex comes in the room, rolls her eyes. She is painfully used to this_

**Alex:** Don't mind me just getting a soda. Continue with your foreplay.

**David:** Can't you wear a bell or something?

**Maddie**: David!(_Scolds him playfully)_

**Alex**: Don't need to. Consider this my anniversary gift to you. I'm leaving for the weekend.

**Maddie:** You staying at Libby's?

**Alex:** Yeah, Agnes is picking me up. _(a beat, looking for the words.)_

And I also wanted to say that I am sorry I have given you guys so much trouble lately. I know it was totally childish and I should have handled it differently.

**Maddie**: Well, I think there is stuff we all should have handled differently.

**Alex**: This sounds cheesy but. I like you guys. And I know teenagers are supposed to hate their parents but I don't. You guys are cool…in your own demented way. That's why I think that whole wedding renewal, meets the last scene of the movie, Carrie totally suits you, us. At least better than some nauseating love fest.

**David:** Thanks, I guess.

**Alex:** Yeah and also, I don't think coming from a broken home is my scene. I think I thrive in a traditional family setting.

**Maddie**: We're traditional, huh?

**Alex**: And the whole moral to the story is, I stuck my nose where it didn't belong, but in the end I got the results I was looking for. Maybe they could use my expertise in the Middle East.

**Maddie**: Well, alls well that ends well, but we want you to know that you are going to be under close supervision. Grades must come up by next quarter.

**Alex:** I know…

**David**: And the team expects you at all practices. Sister Jo is letting you back on as long as you keep in line. Kappesh.

**Alex:** Kappeesh.(_Car horn_) There are the Violas. I gotta go_.(She hugs them both_) Have fun!

**David**: So where were we?

**Maddie: (**_Maddie cuddles back against him_**)** You know, I wrote some really great vows, very inspired.

**David:** How about the cliff notes version? (_He takes her in his arms, kisses her_…) I have other plans.

**Maddie**: And that's the point, there is no one in the whole world I would rather share my life with than you. You drive me crazy, Addison. But I love you, so much…

**David:** We've been around a lot of bends you and me. I can't think of anyone who I'd rather take the trip with. And I love the hell out of you, Blondie. From the moment I layed eyes on you…(Maddie pulls him close...the collapse back on the couch)

THe End


End file.
